Edward Cullen,Virgen?
by dariadne
Summary: Bella se reencuentra con su viejo amigo Edward, un chico hermoso por el cual moria. Se citan para charlar y Bella se sorprende al enterarse que el aun es virgen, y entre bromas le dise que ella se lo quita pero Edward lo cree...


**Los personajes son de stephenie meyer la historia es mia...**

Aquí estaba de nuevo en la habitación de Mike-gire los ojos- no sé qué hacía con él, ya no sentía el mismo amor y ni siquiera me daba placer tener sexo con él.

-oh si bella- gemía- me embestía una y otra vez- mordí mi labio para que pensara que estaba excitada por que la verdad no lo estaba. Bella quiero escucharte gemir amor- oh oh como haría eso, espero se la crea-comencé a gemir- el cerro los ojos y mordió aun mas su labio- al parecer funciono-sonreí mentalmente- que estúpido. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y se vino. Beso mi mejilla y se fue a tomar una ducha.

A los 5 días me encontré con mi amigo Edward (que siempre lo quise mas que un simple amigo) , tenía bastante rato sin ver…

Hola Edward, como estas? –Nos saludamos de beso en la mejilla-

Bella, muy bien hermosa y tú?- También muy bien-respondí con una gran sonrisa

Cuanto tiempo sin verte estas más hermosa que nunca-me dijo mirándome- yo me sonroje un poco- gracias Edward tu también te ves muy bien-le sonreí-

Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?-me pidió con un brillo muy lindo en sus ojos y su sonrisa torcida que me enamora, así que no pude evitar decirle que si-

Sí, claro, me encantaría cuando?

-Se quedo pensando un momento- te parece el viernes en la noche en mi departamento?

-pensé un segundo en Mike- ok ahí te veo- me paso su dirección y su número de celular- entonces nos vemos –nos despedimos de nuevo con un beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar sentir algo hacia él, estaba más musculoso su cuerpo era el de un dios, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaban y su sonrisa torcida me acaba de matar- no deje de estar sonriente todo el día solo recordando el encuentro y la cita?-me quede pensando- eso era no?

Pasaron 3 días y por fin llego el viernes, eran las 7 de la tarde cuando comencé a arreglarme me metí a la ducha, y en 20 minutos ya estaba lista, Salí envuelta en una toalla me lave los dientes y busque algo bonito que ponerme- opte por una mini falda de mezclilla con una blusa roja sin mangas con un pequeño escote y mis zapatillas rojas- me maquille un poco, arregle mi cabello suelto como siempre-cuando termine eran las 8:30, entonces Salí de mi departamento, subí a mi auto, un mustang del año y me dirigí al departamento de Edward.

Cuando llegue eran las 9:10. Estacione mi auto afuera y subí por el ascensor hasta el piso 10 a Edward siempre le gustaba estar en el último piso de arriba. Salí y fui a su puerta entonces toque, salió un Edward con una camisa de vestir blanca con los primeros 2 botones sueltos un pantalón negro y esa hermosa sonrisa que me mataba.

Hola bella-me saludo con mucho gusto pasa por favor- me invito a pasar a su departamento y enseguida a sentarme en una pequeña sala, me ofreció un vodka y tomo una para él, arrimo una pizza y unos refrescos…como en los viejos tiempos, es lo que hacíamos, sentarnos a comer pizza tomar refresco y alcohol, en ocasiones terminábamos bailando.

Pasaron unas horas y Edward y yo estábamos muriéndonos de la risa recordando viejos tiempos y amigos-

Recuerdas a Emmet?-me decía- lo vi hace no mucho está casado con Rosalie

-lo mire con sorpresa-como? En serio! Quien lo diría esos dos siempre se la pasaban peliando por cualquier cosa-reí y tome a mi vodka-

-el rio conmigo- si lo sé yo pensé lo mismo que tu cuando los vi juntos-reía aun mas-

Ohohohoh recuerdas a Alice? Mi mejor amiga?-le pregunte-

Si, la recuerdo bien, la viste?

No, bueno si, ella vive en el mismo edificio que yo, su departamento está al lado del mío -ice una mueca de dolor-

Edward al verme comenzó a reírse- aun le gusta ir de compras? –Soltó una carcajada-

-yo gire los ojos y reí con el- si aun le gusta ir de compras lo bueno es que ya me acostumbre, mírame- Edward me hiso caso y me recorrió con la mirada, se izo un silencio muy incomodo, entonces me vio a los ojos.- y Alice qué?- oh si esta con Jasper!- rio- te dije que quedarían juntos hacían muy buena pareja.

Terminamos de reír y ambos tomamos de nuestros vodkas, cambiamos de tema y no sé porque terminamos hablando de que él nunca había tenido sexo!, lo sé, algo realmente impresionante este hermoso dios nunca había estado con una mujer, pero que les pasa? Estaban ciegas acaso?

-Yo no lo podía creer- Enserio nunca has tenido sexo Edward? -Lo miraba incrédula, el me miro serio- Nunca bella –sonrió algo tímido- Oh que mal-no sé qué diablos paso por mi cabeza que lo solté- Yo te puedo enseñar-dije con voz sexy y enseguida me solté a reír, él me miro- Enserio me enseñarías? –Claro -le dije yo aun con una sonrisa, pero yo lo decía como de broma el problema es que el aun sentía algo por mi- Ok-me dijo, se levanto del sillón y me jalo llevándome a su habitación, yo me puse algo nerviosa pero entonces comenzó a besarme muy lentamente, me tomo de la cintura y me encamino hacia la cama, me miro- Has hecho esto con Emmet?- lo mire- No –dije con la respiración algo cortada,( Emmet era su hermano el y yo anduvimos saliendo un tiempo pero nadamas duramos un mes y medio) Ok-dijo pensativo me arrime a él y lo comencé a besar, sus labios me gritaban que los probara no me podía resistir, lo senté en la cama sin dejar de besarlo y me senté a horcajadas encima de él rozando mi sexo con el suyo, comencé a quitarle la camisa con su ayuda, seguí besándolo me tomo de las nalgas arrimando más a su cuerpo no pude evitar que saliera un pequeño gemido, empezó a quitar mi ropa muy lentamente primero mi blusa y después mi falda, fui quitando su pantalón y él me miro a los ojos sonriendo.

Me encantas bella-me sonrió y beso apasionadamente yo le respondí el beso igual comenzando a jugar con nuestras lenguas, nos recostamos en la cama y quede encima de él, le sonreí y mire pícaramente-

Porque me miras así-me pregunto riendo-

Me gusta mirarte así-lo bese- a ti no?

-sonrió- me haces estremecer cuando me miras así….pero me gusta –tomo mis labios y comenzó a morder mi labio y a quitar mi ropa interior.

-comencé a besar su cuello, bajando por su pecho su abdomen tome su bóxer con los dientes lo quite por completo subí lo bese, baje a su abdomen y a su sexo me detuve y lo mire sensualmente-

Eres mi perdición Isabella-dio un giro y quedó encima de mi, comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo dejando pequeños besos hasta que llego a mi sexo me miro y comenzó a lamber mis labios, era una sensación exquisita, comencé a gemir levemente y eso lo puso más caliente, comenzó a meter su lengua y dar lengüetadas a mi clítoris, era como tocar el cielo con las manos sabía exactamente donde tocarme para hacerme explotar, comenzó a penetrarme con su lengua asiendo embestidas rápidas y deliciosas mientras yo pellizcaba mis pezones con una mano y con la otra lo tomaba del cabello, entonces tuve mi primer orgasmo, él lo comió todo y relamió sus labios, me beso – delicioso…-gimió en mi boca.

-me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, cargados de pasión deseo y lujuria- hazme tuyo Bella.

-me derritió con esas palabras- estás seguro que quieres que te haga mío Edward? -Lo mire-

-el asintió con la cabeza y entonces lo bese hice un movimiento y quede sobre él, corte el beso y baje x su cuerpo, tome su pene en mis manos lo puse en mi entrada y poco a poco lo fui metiendo en mi, cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior disfrutando de su grande y grueso pene en mí, lo metí x completo y me quede ahí un rato enseguida empecé a moverme para darnos placer, el comenzó a gemir y tomo mis pechos en sus manos presionándolos y jalando mis rozados y duros pezones, empecé a gemir más alto y a aumentar el movimiento asiendo que sus testículos chocaran en mi entrada excitándome aun mas.

Bella…..cerca bby -gimió-

Vamos Edward-gimo- vente para mi amor-embestida- dame tu orgasmo, lo quiero….-gimo- probar

-saco su pene de mi y se vino en mi cuerpo, enseguida lo lambí y devoré toda su leche subí y lo bese, me recostó a su lado sin dejar de besarme-

-paro el beso y suspiro- esta noche ha sido espléndida-me miro- gracias-me dio un corto beso-

-lo abrasé- no agradezcas nada Edward

Te Amo-me miro con esos hermosos ojos llenos de verdad y amor-

Y yo a ti Edward-lo bese-.

Fin

_**Bueno esta es mi primer nove**_

_**y mi primer lemon, espero les guste**_

_**se aceptan consejos y sugerencias….se los agradeceré mil! :D**_


End file.
